Blood Doll
by Love-and-Cyanide
Summary: Lucifer's pet, Belial brings a doll to his royal courts, and he strives to claim the rare beauty as his own.


Disclaimer: All characters are owned by me, so please as before you take them.

"It's such a tragedy when an angel is stripped of his wings."

A whisper as cold as ice penetrated the dimly lit chambers of the royal court of Hell; a rather pleasant sound in contrast to the pained and ragged breaths of the tormented audience member before the Lord of Hell himself. A man who looked to be in his mid twenties, and dressed in pure black, aristocratic attire, shifted slightly upon a massive, obsidian and crimson throne, and gave an airy chuckle that sent a shill up the spine of the captive before him, before leaning back and draping his right leg over the other. A gloved hand was raised, to absently brush long, cascading strands of ebony over his shoulder, before he cast an amused, amethyst glance to the bloodied angel before him.

The delicate creature allowed a soft growl to escape his parted lips, before sending a look of hatred and disgust to the one best known as Lucifer. His head fell slightly, a result of his slowly weakening resolve under the devil's torment, and he silently cursed himself for being such a fool to be caught off guard by a wolf in sheep's clothing, more specifically, the fallen once known in all of heaven as Morning Star, the one most loved by God himself, and perhaps still was. He had known that the fallen had warmed The Creator's bed many a night, and that in itself was a rare privilege, and that they had been soul mates at one time. But that was _before_ the rebellion occurred, and Morning Star was cast out of heaven, along with one-third of the angels. It pained the flaxen-haired seraph greatly to try and put a reason behind the now fallen's actions, so much so, that the growing pain of losing one of his best friends ripped at his heart. And it seemed completely ironic that one of the highest angels, well known and respected by all, had once been a man deserving of his friendship and loyalty. It was hard to believe that God's beloved was once a kind, and gentle soul; a man who would defend his friends and the other angels to the death, but now, all he could see before him was a dark, venomous creature deserving only of his hatred, and perhaps, pity. "Tell me..why...?" The angel rasped, increasing his glare and narrowing his eyes at the one seated upon the throne.

"Need I grace a filthy, despicable seraph like you with a reason I'm sure your under-developed mind would have difficulty comprehending?" The dark Lord sighed, clearly displaying his boredom upon the lack of sufficient entertainment. With a slight wave of his hand, the shackles on the heavenly creature tightened around his wrists, to keep him held firmly to the chains that were secured to a massive, obsidian structure that looked to be an obelisk, with a large sphere crowning the top of it.

Atop the massive structure, an interested onlooker observed, his deep amber orbs glinting slightly with mirth upon sensing the blood lust emanating from his Master. Neatly trimmed, yet wavy, crimson strands kissed his pale cheeks as he tilted his head forward, looking onto the scene below him. _'This could get interesting. It's a good thing I have a front row seat.' _

When a cry of pain was suppressed with great effort behind the angel's tightly pursed lips, Lucifer arched a slim eyebrow and gave a slight tilt of his head, perplexed as to why the flaxen-haired being's will was not yet hopelessly crushed, and it was only then that inspiration hit him. "You're a remarkable specimen, my dearest Remiel." The fallen's words were as smooth as silk; a stark contrast to the irritated, harsh tone he had been using not too long ago, and washed over the hazel-eyed seraph like a tidal wave, but instead of pounding away at him until his soul was stripped bare, it soothed him in some odd, unexplainable way, and laid his heart and soul completely exposed and open for the next assault. Angel and devil alike knew that Lucifer was just as smooth-tongued as Belial, but only the latter knew that such sweet words were laced with a venomous poison that drew in even the most innocent of souls.

"Ah, sweet, naive Remiel... seraph still loyal to the Almighty...and graced with such gorgeous wings, don't you agree, Belial?" Lucifer hummed softly, as a playful smirk caressed his lips. His amethyst orbs were raised to the top of the polished obelisk, where the slightly younger demon sat, displaying an interested smirk of his own.

"Of course, Lucifer." The auburn-haired demon practically purred, while smirking something fierce, as he looked onto the face of the gorgeous fallen who had claimed him and made him his pet. The man was beyond perfect in every aspect, and it came as no surprise why he was once God's beloved. With a slight tilt of his head, he plucked the black top hat off of his head, respectfully tipping it to his lord and master, before tucking a tendril of vivid red behind one of his ears. Never would he voice it in the presence of Lucifer, but the only angel he adored was the archangel, Michael, and of course, his pets, which consisted of a group of lesser demons far below his own rank.

Lucifer Morning Star let a soft chuckle slip past his lips, unguarded, before leaving his throne and sauntering over to the helpless Remiel, to take the captive's chin lightly in his gloved hand. "Now then, let's begin, shall we?"

A/N: Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger at the very first chapter, but don't hate me. I have to get to a job interview tomorrow, so I'll need to turn in early.


End file.
